Royals & Commoners
by Inactive so go away
Summary: Twilight is tasked with something that she had never dreamed of doing. But will she pull through, or will she lose what's most important to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Ok. I'm back.**

**Welcome to the new Royals and Commoners! A few things before you read:  
This takes place a good number of years after the series. I don't know how many.  
This is an old story I started but never finished. I _promise_ I will finish this. You can hold me to that.  
Any questions you have will be answered; you only need to ask.  
This story will remain mostly the same as the last time, but better.**

**And with that, on with the show!**

* * *

"How do y'all think it's going?" Applejack asked, resting her head on the edge of the loft in the town library. She was lying next to a pacing Rarity, who was nervously combing her hair. "MAYBE SHE FORGOT ABOUT US!" Pinkie called from the bottom level. She was frantically looking out all of the windows, in hope that Twilight would be there.

Instead, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy floated down and entered the room. "Pinkie, she won't be back until after lunch. Calm down so we can eat. I brought the food." She put down her saddlebags and she and Fluttershy began to unload the food. Applejack revealed a basket from behind her and removed some plates. They ate in silence.

That morning, Princess Celestia had sent a carriage to Twilight, requesting her immediate presence. She had gone alone, leaving her friends to wonder what was so important. There had been no word from her, so Spike arranged for them to have lunch in the library so they could wait for Twilight. They were all, of course very worried.

(Earlier that morning)

Twilight relaxed into the wall of the chariot. All the stallions pulling the chariot could tell her was, "Her life would be changed forever." That worried her.

As the ride was very long to Canterlot, she had time to think. Her mind finally settled on her friends.

The last time her life had been changed, she made the best friends she had ever had. They had all grown so much over the many years she had lived in Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash had slimmed out; her muscles had developed so that she was toned, but not bulky. Her hair had grown out a bit as well.

Fluttershy had grown in every way; she was no longer awkward and thin; she was a graceful, lithe, happy pony with her head, and heart, in the right place.

Rarity had matured considerably; she had grown out of her more shallow ways and become a true mare.

Pinkie Pie had changed the least; her mane had grown a bit darker, but overall she was the same, lovable Pinkie Pie.

Applejack had become very responsible. She, like Rainbow Dash, had become more muscular. She had risen to the responsibility of running Sweet Apple Acres, since Granny Smith had become very ill. Her old age had caught up with her.

A familiar feeling hit her; she could feel the magic crackling in the air. She got up just to see Canterlot coming up of the horizon. She shivered and readied herself to see Celestia.

Twilight strode nervously into the meeting room. The two princesses looked down on her from their respective thrones.

"Twilight Sparkle, welcome." Luna sounded almost mournful. Twilight got a bad feeling.

"My dearest Twilight, do you trust me?" Twilight was shocked at Celestia's inquiry. "Of course, Princess." She answered. Celestia looked her dead in the eye. "Twilight, we need to take you studies to the next level. You have a very important task to fulfill. It will take many years, and it will be a lot of work, but I'm confident you can do it."

Twilight was confused. "Princess, I understand, but why was this so urgent?" Celestia sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"Twilight, I have ruled for many thousands of years. I am growing weary. I need to rest. I need for somepony to take my place. You, Twilight. Only you can replace me. "

All the air left Twilight's lungs. Her? A… _Princess?_

"But-" Celestia interrupted her before she could finish her question. "Your questions will be answered in time. But now, you will go back to Ponyville. I want you and your friends all to be back in two days."

"Princess-"

"Twilight." Celestia said sternly. Twilight was silent. "I know this is a shock. I know you have many questions. But now is not the time. Go, and follow my orders. I will see you soon." With that, Celestia left the throne room.

Luna spoke up for the second time. "Forgive her tone, Twilight. She is under a lot of stress. Just do as she says, you'll be fine." She said before escorting Twilight to her chariot in silence.

* * *

**So? What did ya think?**

**I am _VERY_ open to constructive criticism, but please don't flame me. :)  
This is just a short opening chapter; the rest of the story will be filled with longer chapters.**

**Please, review and tell me what you thought!  
Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are again.**

**Here's the second chapter of R&C. This is where the story really takes off and begins to take shape. I don't really have much to say before you start reading, so I'll stop now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The group's ears all perked up when they heard Twilight land. They all rushed outside to see her picking up her saddlebags as the chariot took off.

"Twilight!" They all cheered, forgetting that Princess Celestia had probably told her something very important. They crowded around her, asking questions about how Canterlot was and how the princesses were doing. Twilight ignored them and walked into the library. The group, of course, followed her in confusion.

"Now that we're in private, we can talk." Twilight said, setting her saddlebags down and settling herself on her couch. The ponies collected themselves around her, remembering themselves and growing solemn. "The Princess told me that my studies were being taken up a few levels." She began.

Spike interrupted her immediately. "Well, that's not so bad. I mean, what's the big deal, right?" He said confidently. Twilight shot him a look. "Spike, I'm not finished." She said harshly.

Everyone noticed her disposition and realized that this news must be very unpleasant.

"She told me how she had reigned for so long, and how she was tired, and needed a rest. She told me that she needed a replacement."

She took a breath.

"She wants me to be her replacement."

The room was utterly silent.

"She wants to see all of us in Canterlot in two days. We'll be staying the weekend and having meetings about what we want to do."

Nopony said anything.

Rainbow Dash broke the silence. "But, why all of us? Why not just you, Twilight?" Twilight sighed. "I don't know, Rainbow. I suppose she wanted me to have some support. Or she didn't want to break us up after all we did."

Rarity smiled. "She would never break us up, Twilight. We're the elements of harmony, after all." Pinkie raised her voice. "I suppose the Cakes can handle the shop without me for a few days." She said, regaining some of her usual bounce. Applejack spoke next. "Big Mac can hold down the fort for a weekend."

Twilight smiled. No matter what, her friends would always be by her side.

_Always._

* * *

The six ponies trotted through the corridor to the royal breakfast hall. The walls were lined with paintings of two very regal looking alicorns; One powerful stallion who had a coat that was as dark as midnight, but his eyes were as bright and friendly as stars. The other was a very beautiful mare who had a coat as white as snow; it looked as if she had the morning light woven into her long, waving mane.

The plates at the bottom of the portraits read "Arinna" and "Orion".

As they walked along, the paintings went from portraits to coupled pictures, eventually coming to one particularly spectacular piece.

It depicted the mare, dressed in a long, flowing pink gown, standing next to the stallion, who was wearing a crown and other fine pieces of jewelry. The pair looked particularly radiant with large stained glass windows in front of them, as well as a general of the guard, holding a book. They were in the castle's chaple, being married.

The paintings continued until one came along that showed the mare, lying on a rug, staring into a fire. Her belly was very round, and she had a peaceful look about her. Twilight assumed the mare was heavily pregnant.

Twilight recognized who was in the next picture. The whole group stopped to stare at it.

It showed the mare again, but she was smiling at two small foals that were tucked against her. The first had a shining white coat and a sparkling pink mane. The second had a deep blue coat and a light blue mane. It was the princesses.

Many of the following pictures depicted the princesses as fillies, but only one caught their eye.

The last picture, which hung over the door at the end of the hallway, showed the mare and the stallion; standing in front of them were two adolescent mares; Celestia and Luna.

The group stopped to take the whole sight in. They had stumbled upon the history of the royal family. The mare and the stallion were the King and Queen before Celestia and Luna had taken the throne. Nopony said a word about what they had just seen.

"My father painted all of these, with the exception of the ones depicting his self. He was known as 'The Great Artist', because he painted all the stars into the sky." Celestia said, walking down the hall towards the group. The ponies jumped and turned their gazes to the floor, suddenly ashamed of their oogling at Celestia's precious family memories.

Celestia smiled. "Do not be ashamed. I often stop and stare myself. They are quite nice." She had happiness in her voice as she stared fondly at the paintings. She eventually turned and opened the doors to the breakfast hall. "Come, let's eat. We have a lot to discuss."

Luna was already there, setting up the table. No servants were present; it was obviously a private meal.

The group sat down on the sides of the long table. Breakfast was brought in by Luna and they began to eat in silence.

Celestia dabbed her mouth with a napkin and spoke. "Well, there's no use in ignoring the elephant in the room, pardon my language." She said. "As you all probably know, I asked Twilight to be my heir. Before you say anything, let me say this: I have my reasons for asking this of her. I am, eventually, going to cease to be the ruler of Equestria. But I will not answer your questions at this time. Answers will come when they're called for.

"Twilight's studies will take many years. It will be tough. Spike, she'll need you more than ever." Spike looked up from his pancakes and blushed. "Each of you will play a special part in Twilight's training. She'll have to learn things like light spells, celestial spells, and spells to control the cosmos. I have jobs in mind for each one of you to support Twilight on her journey."

Rainbow Dash spoke. "Princess, I understand how important all of this is, but I feel like you're leaving something out." Celestia nodded and resumed speaking.

"Yes. Please, don't be alarmed." The ponies all grew tense. "I feel that it would be in Twilight's best interests if you all moved into the castle with her."

Silence. Celestia continued regardless.

"Twilight will be moving here, yes. Her training will be very intensive and she will have no time for travel. I don't want to break your group up, though. A section of the castle has been sectioned off for you all if you choose to stay with Twilight. You would all have respective apartments that would be customized to fit your needs, along with a private garden for your group only. If you chose to stay, you would be staying in comfort." Celestia stated.

Luna spoke up for the first time. "Ponies, I realize that this must be tough. But I have seen your power and I'm quite confident that you all can pull through this. This will be difficult, yes, but not impossible."

For whatever reason, Twilight felt reassured by Luna's words. She was concerned how her friends would take this news. Nopony was speaking.

"I see you all need some time to think this over together. I expect a letter with your answer by the end of the week. If you accept my offer, please return next Sunday and we will get your rooms arranged." Celestia said before she escorted everypony out of the room. Guards saw the back to the Inn they had been staying in.

Nopony knew what to say. If they left, they would, really, be sacrificing everything for their friendship. For Twilight.

* * *

**There we go! I really like writing this chapter. Particularly the part about The King and Queen.**

**So. Updates.  
I'm gonna try to stick to a weekly update schedule, but sometimes life happens and forgive me if one's delayed. But that's usually the time it takes. So yeah.**

**(Links and FanFiction are not friends. No links, sorry.)**

**Please review. You'll make me very happy. Also internet hugs.**

**That's about it.**

**Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Megara: Hi! I have taken over the fanfics! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Meg, stop it.**

**Megara: Fine. :\**

**Me: Sorry about that, my new OC is being quite bethersome. Moving on.  
This chapter will be different from the others. I'm experimenting.  
Each section is following a different pony, and detailing how they feel about this whole ordeal with the exception of Twilight. This takes place right after the last chapter, when they're back at their hotel.  
A warning: If you even _think _that by putting RD and AJ in the same hotel room, I ship them, you are mistaken. No homo here. Sorry.**

**By the way:  
I'm really unhappy with the whole "Alicorn Twilight" spill that has recently appeared in the brony community. But, I choose to ignore all of this and keep going wit my original story plan. I WAS DOING PRINCESS TWILIGHT BEFORE IT WAS COOL. :**

**It has occurred to me that I have neglected to add disclaimers. This goes for the first two chapters:**

**I DO NOT OWN _"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". _**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_~Applejack~_**

Applejack laid down on the soft hotel bed. Rainbow Dash was in the bathroom. Neither ponies made a noise as they moved separately about their shared room. AJ was weighing her options heavily.

Moving to Canterlot, away from everything she had ever known, seemed heavily impossible. She was a country pony, and always would be. She had tried to acclimate to the city lifestyle, but she needed her farm. It was part of who she was, it was what kept her going. It was her livelihood.

Applejack remembered the story she had told Apple Bloom so many times when her little sister had still been a mere filly. The story of herself as a filly, finding who she was.

Applejack had run away from Sweet Apple Acres to live with her Aunt and Uncle in Manehattan. At the time, she had thought the farm life was a silly pursuit; it was just a bunch of dumb hicks rolling in the mud, to her. So she took off in search of a more glorious life. But she had found it to not be very much fun at all. He Aunt had tugged her hair into a very uncomfortable style and put her unto a tight, scratchy outfit. When dinner finally arrived, she was very let down by the small portions. She just listened to her Uncle talk in an annoying tone to his snotty friends, and her Aunt quip about how darling she was to a bunch of middle-aged mares. They talked as if she wasn't even there.

When she was in her room that night, she began to appreciate her family to the fullest. Their kind words, their helpful advice, their warm hugs, and their big meals. They were so friendly, so familiar, and so _far._ It was that night that she realized that the farm was where she belonged.

Was she about to turn her back on all of that?

* * *

**_~Rainbow Dash~_**

Rainbow Dash turned the knob in the large shower, checked the temperature to make sure it was adequate, and stepped into the stream. She silently began to lather herself.

What was left for her in Ponyville?

She was sad to think about the answer: _Nothing._

She had no family ties in Ponyville. The closest thing she had to family was her friends, and of course Scootaloo.

The kid had been a little sister for her. She had taught her all the tricks, and basically raised her. Scootaloo's father had been an officer in the Royal Guard, and therefore was away most of the time. He only was able to come back on Hearth's Warming Eve, and maybe during the year if he was lucky. Scootaloo's mother had died during her birth. For the first part of her life, Scootaloo had been living in a foster home. Rainbow eventually took her in and gave her a true home.

But now, Scootaloo was living by herself as a choreographer for a new, up-and-coming flight group.

There was nothing for her.

Her dream, her only goal left, was the Wonderbolts. Who were stationed in Canterlot. Rainbow stopped her cleaning, coming to that realization.

She finished her shower, dried off, and exited the bathroom. She noticed AppleJack had already fallen asleep on her bed.

What could she choose?

After all, what did she have to loose?

* * *

_**~Fluttershy~**_

Fluttershy flipped through the channels on her television in her and Twilight's room, finally settling on a nature documentary. She had the volume very low, because Twilight had fallen asleep almost immediately after they had arrived. Fluttershy didn't blame her one bit. Spike was snoring quietly in a basket by the wall.

She was very torn. This was a situation with no compromise. She either chose her animals, the beings she had dedicated her life too, or her friends, who were probably counting on her to help Twilight. She always tried to please everyone, but here she could not. It was a broken heart for one, a new life for another. But the problem was, who would be what?

Fluttershy had dedicated her life to her animals at a young age. It was part of her life, and she knew she would have to leave some, if not most, of her animals behind. She worried immensely about them. Who would have for them? Who would comfort them and make sure they were happy?

If she left her animals behind, part of her heart would be left behind.

But poor Twilight had it much worse than anypony, Fluttershy realized.

She had been saddled with an enormous future, her life had been drastically changed, and no her friends were suffering as well. Fluttershy imagined that it must be torture.

Fluttershy imagined herself to be very much like a butterfly. A delicate creature, who could easily be ripped in two.

And that's exactly how she felt.

* * *

_**~Rarity~**_

Rarity pulled the comb through her hair. She was very deep in thought over this whole "Princess" ordeal. The very thought of Twilight, sitting on a golden throne, in a lovely silk gown, wearing a glittering crown, made her sick.

And she couldn't figure out exactly why.

She had grown out of her shallow phase a while ago. But she was so very envious. If anyone should be on a throne, adored by the population of Equestria, it should be her. She _was _the easiest on the eyes.

But she realized how silly she was being. Her thoughts were selfish. Looks alone couldn't run a country. Twilight was smart, caring, and she probably wouldn't look too bad as the princess.

Even so, she was very jealous of Twilight. Upon reflection, she always had been. Twilight had the most exciting life. She was talented in magic, she was popular, she had a nice personality, and she was going to be a princess. Rarity had always dreamed of the posh lifestyle of royalty. And now her best friend was living her dream.

Without her.

* * *

_**~Pinkie Pie~**_

Pinkie Pie was the most troubled out of all the ponies. She had never had to make such a tough decision before.

She had always had lots of friends. She loved each and every pony dearly. But when she lost one of her precious friends, it was devastating.

This was so much worse.

Twilight was beginning a new life. She had the option to come along, but how could she? The cakes were counting on her to train Pumpkin and Pound on how to run Sugarcube Corner. Recently, Carrot cake's mother had gotten extremely ill; he and his wife had left to care for her until she passed. Pinkie had been tasked with running the sweet shop until their return. She couldn't just blow them off.

But staying would mean losing her friends.

She wouldn't be able to go on without her friends. She had lots, but her best friends would all be gone. It would be torture without them. She would be nothing without them.

So what could she do?

* * *

**Good golly...**

**I _really _struggled with Pinkie and Rarity. If you're familiar with me, you'll know that I do _not _likewriting these characters. I have trouble writing them, and I try to avoid it if at all possible.**

**Other than that, I like this chapter.**

**I've always like the idea that Scootaloo's dad was in Equestria's equivalent of the military. The CMC will be talked about a lot more in later chapters. I love writing them. :)**

**Quick quesstion: Anyone here seen "Princess Mononoke"? (Mononoke Hime) I just recently fell in love with it. :)**

**The next update might be a bit late, due to an obscenely busy schedule this week. Sorry.**

**Please review if you want to make a poor writer happy!**

**And with that, we're out!**


End file.
